12 Days of Christmas Yu Yu style
by Lirin Sama
Summary: this is my first song fic. i come up with it during an IM conversation with a friend because of i typo. its random and kind of funny. but basically Kayko is coming up with a new 12 days of xmas words with the event happening around her.


**Yusuke: Where am I?**

**Lirin: my world**

**Yusuke: why?**

**Lirin: cause I removed your spirit from your body and wont let return until after you watched this.**

**Yusuke: what is it?**

**Lirin: take a look.**

**Yusuke: ... (floats below clouds to find a cabin in the middle of the woods surrounded by snow. inside are friends, family and a few random demons)**

**Lirin: oh yeah before i forget, I dont own YuYuHakusho or any of the characters. or 12 Days of Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

**12 Days of Christmas Yu Yu Hakusho Style**

Day 1

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_a massively messed up family_

"Wait Kayko, how do you get that?"

"Yukina its simple. My boyfriend is my half demon. And not just any half demon, he's one of the three demon lords. Most of our close friends are all demons, or partial demon in Kurama's case. Kuwabara is a bad ass sissy. I don't know why but Jin and Suzaku are here. Not to mention everyone in the Spirit World that drops by randomly. Plus Hiei refuses to tell his sister their rela…"

"Hold on, Hiei has a sister that doesn't know him. And I have a brother I never meet."

"No Yukina, do go. Shit Hiei's going to kill me.

"KAYKO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Eep!"

* * *

Day 2

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Kayko where are they?"

"Auntie should you really be watching them?"

"Oh come on Kayko, its Christmas. Consider this a present to your favorite auntie."

Sigh "Fine. Hiei and Kurama are making out under the mistletoe in the artic. And Jin and Suzaku are in one of the bedrooms doing gods know what."

"AHH yes Suza. There. Harder."

"Thanks Kayko." dashes off to the room

* * *

Day 3

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Damn fan girls. Leave my kitsune alone!"

"Um Hiei, did you have to torch half the house in getting rid of the mistletoes?"

Everyone sweat drop

* * *

Day 4

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Hey Kayko, I think you miscounted. It only one fist swinging."

"Kuwabara if I can see the after image of Yusuke's fist, the you should too."

"I can. But its still only one."

"Baka. It looks like its four. Now shut up and go take a hit."

looks at Yusuke "I think I'll pass. Those images look mighty tough"

* * *

Day 5

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Looks like everyone decided to get Kuwabara the same thing."

* * *

Day 6

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Six sparring kicks_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Hey guys take it outside before…"

smash

"YUSUKE YOU JERK! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

sweat drop "Sorry Kayko. Lets run guys before she attacks."

* * *

Day 7

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Seven angry Suzakus_

_Six sparring kicks_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Jin go please your boyfriend before he destroys the other half the house!"

"Yes cutie."

"And stop calling me that!"

* * *

Day 8

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Eight Spirit sword s'mores_

_Seven angry Suzakus_

_Six sparring kicks_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"See Kayko we don't need to light the fire when Kuwabara can heat them with his swords."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad think, Yusuke." sigh

* * *

Day 9

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Nine fan girl glomps_

_Eight Spirit sword s'mores_

_Seven angry Suzakus_

_Six sparring kicks_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"GIRLS LOOK! Its all the hot Yu Yu guys. ATTACK!"

mass amount of fan girls glomp the Yu Yu boys

"Um yeah, that was more then nine."

"Genkai don't tell the guys that."

"I don't have another death wish Kayko."

* * *

Day 10

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Ten man eating plants_

_Nine fan girl glomps_

_Eight Spirit sword s'mores_

_Seven angry Suzakus_

_Six sparring kicks_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Kurama?"

"Yes Kayko."

"Is there a reason why your plants are trying to eat Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

thinks for a moment "I don't think so. They must have gotten too close before I fed the plants."

"I see." snide smirk "Now do me a favor and save my boyfriend before I kill you and give the remain to the plants."

"Eep. Anything you want Kayko." walks over to plants "Gus release them now."

"He named the plants Gus!? I don't want to know."

"Neither do I Hiei. Neither do I."

* * *

Day 11

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Eleven spirit gun shots_

_Ten man eating plants_

_Nine fan girl glomps_

_Eight Spirit sword s'mores_

_Seven angry Suzakus_

_Six sparring kicks_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Kayko wasn't this supposed to be saved for the last day?"

"It was. But I have two reasons why where doing it today."

"Really?" raises eyebrow "Care to explain?"

"Okay. For one Koenma said he had a surprise. And the other is that you're too weak to create 12 blasts and turn them to fireworks." crosses arms

"…"

* * *

Day 12

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Twelve orge chorus_

_Eleven spirit gun shots_

_Ten man eating plants_

_Nine fan girl glomps_

_Eight Spirit sword s'mores_

_Seven angry Suzakus_

_Six sparring kicks_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"So do you like the surprise? They've been practicing just for today."

nervous sweat drop

"Its…um…a…great Koenma sir."

"Do you have any requests for them?"

"Um Yusuke, any ideas?"

brain smokes from overhanging

"We'll we warped The 12 Days of Christmas. So let's have them to our version."

'_That way I wont feel back if the butcher the song more.'_

"Okay. Here are the words we came up with."

"Alright my chorus. From the end."

_Twelve orge chorus_

_Eleven spirit gun shots_

_Ten man eating plants_

_Nine fan girl glomps_

_Eight Spirit sword s'mores_

_Seven angry Suzakus_

_Six sparring kicks_

_Five purring kittens_

_Four fists a flying_

_Three broken mistletoes._

_Two yaoi scenes_

_And a massively messed up family_

"Hey that wasn't bad."

"Hee hee. I told you I had them practice."

"Thank you Koenma. It was a real treat."

"Our pleasure Kayko. Hey lets get everyone to join us now."

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yokina, Jin, Suzaku, Atsuko, Botan, and everyone else walks in

"Happy Holidays Everyone!"

* * *

**Yusuke: you had me watch this, why?**

**Lirin: because i could**

**Yusuke: im going back to my body. **

**Lirin: bye**

* * *

**/Yusuke's house/**

**Yusuke: im back guys**

**Kayko: you went somewhere?**

**Yusuke: yeah. my soul was removed from my body. didnt anyone worry when i didnt come back from the bathroom?**

**Boton: Yusuke you were taking a nap. it must have been a dream or something. plus koenma would have told me if such a thing happened.**

**Yusuke: but, but...**

**Jin: Yes...ahh... Suza there...harded...YES!**

**Yusuke: damn i have to hear that twice. (gets odd looks from everyone) nevermind. Im just going to go back to my nap.**

**Kayko: okay. sweet dreams my demon angel love.**

**Yusuke:... (goes back to his room)**

* * *

**Lirin: tee hee. please review :-) and Happy Holidays**


End file.
